


take me into your loving arms

by diminuendodaydream



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: BUT ITS MINOR ANGST, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Hugging, M/M, Panic Attacks, Partying, REUNITED AND IT FEEELS SO GOOD, Reunions, SO MUCH HUGGING YALL, Slow Dancing, TWO BOYS DISGUSTINGLY IN LOVE IT'LL MAKE YOU S I C K, The Balloon Squad (SKAM), but it's very short and doesn't go in-depth or anything!, cuz those whacky europeans call it football for some totally logical reason, more tags will be added as i publish the other chapters, so sweet you'll need to see a dentist for the cavities you develop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminuendodaydream/pseuds/diminuendodaydream
Summary: This is basically a collection of oneshots based off of 8 of the hugs listed in this article: https://www.littlethings.com/hug-relationship-test/So if you wanna read about 8 different kinds of hugs that Isak and Even share, this is the fic for you!





	1. The Protector

**Author's Note:**

> okay SO: i saw the article linked in the summary and couldn't help but imagine evak in those positions (obviously) and i got the idea to do a oneshot type of fic collection with little snapshots of their lives in the times that these hugs would be warranted. i picked out all the hugs i wanted to write about and promptly let that document sit in my files for a month, never even attempting to open it up and try writing something until two days ago. so here we are!
> 
> as always, thank you so very very much to the (now called) "nute* busting gays group chat". you keep me going and always provide that A+ henrik content when we all need it most. @emil i can't stop thinking about your dream with henrik and the instagram sandwiches. amazing
> 
> also please note that as the chapters get published, the hugs aren't necessarily going in order of the list, and they're also not necessarily going in chronological order. there's not any huge time jumps or anything, but some parts go out of order because of how i wanted to break up the task of who hugs whom evenly across chapters.

_“The Protector is a hug that is all about a sense of security. The person behind wraps their arms around the waist of the person in front, providing stability and taking on a protective role.”_

Even lost Isak in the sea of dancing bodies about ten minutes ago when he went to go get him another beer. It’s a Friday night and they’re at the kollectiv, Eskild having decided to throw a wild party for his birthday despite it not actually being his birthday for another four days. When Isak gave him shit about that, Eskild leveled the driest look he could muster at him, pointing out that, “My birthday tragically falls on a Tuesday this year, which I’m sure you’re aware of, Isak. A Tuesday! No one ever has fun on a Tuesday! So I’m opting to celebrate it the weekend before and the weekend after because it’s when everyone is most available and I’m worth it.” Isak rolled his eyes in response but it was clear from the small smile at the corner of his mouth he was endeared by it.

So they’ve been at the party for at least an hour and a half by this point, Isak having made his way into the “comfortably tipsy” zone where he’s a bit more free with his actions but not too far gone that he isn’t aware of what’s going on. Even’s been nursing his own beer for a while now, not all that interested in getting drunk, especially since the party seems to be getting a bit out of hand. He can’t see Isak because of how packed the room is with drunken party girls and guys jumping around the makeshift dancefloor.

Finally, Even catches a glimpse of the burgundy hoodie he remembers Isak wearing to the party and begins to make his way over to where he’s standing, apparently talking to another guy. Even can’t see Isak’s face since his back is towards him, so it’s only when Even sees the guy crowd into Isak’s space and Isak shrink away from him that Even realizes something’s not right.

He abandons his beer and the one he got for Isak on a nearby table before making a beeline for Isak. As he approaches him and the dude who’s _clearly_ never heard of personal space, he hears Isak give a firm, “Dude, back off. I already told you I have a boyfriend,” to which the dude replies, “Oh yeah? Where is he then? Because I haven’t seen anyone else come up to you in a while which makes me think that someone’s lying,” with an ugly smirk of his lips.

Isak looks like he’s about to go _off_ on this dude (and rightfully so) when Even finally makes it over to them, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist from behind and giving Isak a firm kiss on the cheek. He can feel Isak melt into his embrace as he says, just loud enough for the asshole to hear, “Hey baby.”

Isak smiles as he turns his head to look at Even, covering Even’s arms with his own and offering a relieved “hey” in reply. Even looks up at the asshole to see his face contorted into a pissed off expression. _Good._ He smiles radiantly at the guy, tugging Isak closer to his body as he says, “Hey, I’m Even, Isak’s boyfriend. And you are?”

The guy doesn’t even bother giving his name, just rolls his eyes and storms off. Isak lets out a breath and tightens his arms around Even’s. “Thanks. He just came up to me and started talking with me and he seemed cool at first but after he asked me if I wanted to get out of here and I told him I had a boyfriend, he turned into a total dick. Wouldn’t take no for an answer. You came just in time.”

Even gives Isak’s cheek another kiss and sighs. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner, I couldn’t find you with all these people around. I would’ve thrown down in your honor if I knew he was trying to take you home.”

Isak laughs at the image of Even fighting _anything,_ let alone some asshole at a party. Instead of pointing out how Even would definitely do more damage to himself than any possible opponent with his gangly limbs, he squeezes the arms still wrapped around his middle, intertwining his fingers with Even’s and letting himself relax in his comforting embrace. He closes his eyes and turns his head so his forehead rests against the side of Even’s neck, letting the sense of security being enveloped in Even’s arms brings settle him. Isak revels in how Even’s arms can still be his place of refuge even after their many months of dating. It brings a warm smile to his face.

They stand there together, shifting around so they can lean against the wall and look out at the party-goers while remaining in their hug stance, before Isak suddenly remembers why they were separated in the first place. “Hey, where’s my beer?”  
Even looks towards the table where he set them down earlier only to find both Isak’s unopened beer and Even’s half-empty, lukewarm beer missing. Gross. “I, uh, set it down after realizing you needed some help and I guess someone else stole it?”

Isak gives an exaggerated sigh as he releases his grip from Even’s arms and begins walking towards the kitchen to try to find another beer. He looks back over his shoulder as he tells Even, “You’re absolutely useless,” but softens the harsh words with a wink and a smirk. Even laughs as he catches up to Isak, taking his hand in his own and intertwining their fingers so they don’t lose each other in the crowd again.

It turns out to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, im not sure how good this is gonna be and im sorry if anyone came here thinking it was gonna actually be a real fic instead of a collection of short one shots, but i had the idea for this fic in my drafts and i had already picked out the hugs but i couldnt find the motivation to actually write any of it. but i loved the idea too much to let it die so this is me trying to tackle it.
> 
> also apologies in advance because my dumbass is posting this the day before i go on spring break so there probably won't be another update for a week, but since i have the next four chapters already written the updates should come much more frequently! feel free to leave a comment, it feeds my crops and waters my motivation to keep writing B)


	2. The Back Stroke

_“The Back Stroke is a hug that is all about reassurance. Each person rubs the back of the other person, reminding each other just how much they truly care.”_

Isak can tell Even’s had a shit day at work the minute Even walks through the door. He knows that the days where Even has to close are always harder on him but the defeated slump of his shoulders as he shrugs off his jacket and makes his way into the main room of their apartment tells Isak that Even is more than just physically exhausted from his shift. He probably had to deal with that rude as fuck business man again and the overexcited newbie that keeps spilling the drinks he’s trying to make all over the counters which Even’s manager always seems to blame him for despite it not being his fault that the kid doesn’t know how to put a lid on top of a cup without the whole situation turning catastrophic.

Isak gets up from where he was sitting at the table and goes over to Even, immediately wrapping his arms around him. Even lets out a long breath, melting into Isak’s embrace and letting go of all the tension he’s been carrying in his body all day. They stand like that for a bit, just letting each other bask in the warmth of their bodies and the sense of peace it never fails to bring. When Even lets out a small whimper and shifts his legs to ease the pressure on his feet, Isak leads them over to the bed where Even can lie down on top of Isak and rest his legs which must be tired from having to stand for hours on end. Before getting into bed, Isak helps Even get his hoodie and jeans off and does away with his own as well so they’ll be as comfortable as possible. Even really looks like he needs all the comfort he can get right now. As they lie down together, Even nuzzling his face into Isak’s neck and Isak gathering Even into his arms once more, Isak quietly asks, “Rough day?”

Even takes a heavy breath in and sighs as he thinks about all the frankly unnecessary amount of stress he was put through during the day. “Yeah. That asshole business dude came in again already fuming which made him all too happy to yell at me when Simon spilled his drink everywhere.” Even takes a moment to sigh again and seems to grow even heavier on Isak’s body as if the day’s events have put a physical weight on his shoulders instead of just a metaphorical one. “Just a long day.” Even pauses to shove his face deeper into Isak’s neck for comfort making Isak’s fight his ticklish reflex to pull away so he doesn’t disturb Even. Even continues, “I’m glad I’m here with you now. Home.”

Isak lets out a hum of sympathy as he begins stroking Even’s back in gentle circles. Even lets out another sigh at that (poor guy has conducted about half his communication to Isak thus far in sighs) but this one sounds like it’s in pleasure rather than defeat, which Isak definitely counts as progress. Isak hugs Even closer, dropping little kisses over Even’s temple and cheek and anywhere else he can reach to convey to Even that he can let go of all the stress of the day, Isak’s got him. He can feel Even give a tired smile at his actions and let his body further soften into Isak’s.

Isak didn’t expect Even to go so pliant so quickly but he’s certainly not going to complain. Even deserves a long night’s rest after his shift from Hell™ today and Isak’s determined to give it to him, so he begins alternating his strokes on Even’s back between gentle circles just under his shoulder blades and long strokes up and down his torso. He feels Even’s eyes flutter shut against his neck, his eyelashes skating over Isak’s neck and threatening to set off his tickle reflex once again, and his breathing begin to even out. Isak smiles to himself as he continues to stroke Even’s back, placing more kisses into Even’s hair and closing his eyes.

They stay like that for another ten minutes, Isak continually rubbing up and down Even’s back and Even acting as the world’s best heated blanket as he lies on Isak. Isak thought Even was asleep, having not moved an inch or made a sound aside from the occasional adorable sniffle,  until he hears a quiet, mumbled, “love you” practically being pressed into his neck before Even finally seems to drop off to a deep sleep.

Isak hides the ridiculously smitten smile he can’t even try to fight against in Even’s soft hair, dropping another kiss there and tightening his grip around Even’s waist as he continues to tenderly caress his hand across Even’s back. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO WE ALL THOUGHT I WOULDN'T UPLOAD FOR A WEEK
> 
> sorry this one is a bit shorter!! i wanted to get it out today and i couldn't think of how much more i could extend it without going overboard so i decided to just post it as-is. i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> im leaving tomorrow to visit a friend for spring break for a few days so this time i mean it when i say i won't be uploading until at least wednesday since i wont have my laptop with me. sorry about that! hopefully the chapter will make up for it?


	3. The Pat

_“The Pat is a hug that is all about friendship and camaraderie. Each person literally gives the other a pat on the back as a signal of comfort.”_

It’s a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining, the sky is clear, and it’s just on the cusp of winter turning over into spring which means the weather is in that perfect in-between state where it’s not too hot and humid but also no longer blisteringly cold, all of which doesn’t go unnoticed by the boys.

Right now Isak and Even are at the park with the rest of the boy squad as well as the balloon squad, facing off in a pickup game of football. Originally the teams were divided up as you’d expect with Isak, Even, Magnus, Jonas, and Mahdi on a team versus Elias and the rest, but after Magnus manages to fuck up yet another simple pass, making Mahdi uncharacteristically un-chill, and a side-competition brewing between Mikael and Adam on their own damn team causing even more dysfunction, everyone decides it would be for the best if they switch the line up a bit. Now, Isak’s on a team with Mikael, Jonas, Mutta, and Mahdi, tragically separated from his boyfriend who’s got Magnus, Yousef, Elias, and Adam on his side.

The boys (all of them) argued that it wasn’t fair to have Isak and Even on the same team when they could use the power of love to fuel their football playing abilities and smoke everyone on the field. Or maybe only Magnus thought that but the rest of the guys didn’t disagree. Also, they’re pretty fucking gross when they makeout every time one of them scores. So they’ve been split up to save everyone the trouble of having to watch the power couple basically engage in foreplay on the field and also to drum up some interesting competition.

Isak and Even don’t hesitate to take advantage of this new opportunity. They make a deal with one another that the loser has to do whatever the winner wants. This, of course, sets off a fire in the boys, both of them determined to win so they can make the other do what they want (despite the fact that whatever they choose, it’ll most likely be a pleasurable experience for the loser too).

It’s a hard fought battle full of dirty tricks and the “accidental” tripping of other players, but eventually Isak’s team has to concede their loss. He really thought getting rid of Magnus would’ve secured his team a huge advantage but Even’s ridiculous giraffe legs apparently balanced out Magnus’s incompetence and they won by a close margin of 7-6.

By the time the final goal is scored, everyone is exhausted. Isak wants to be mad that he lost but he can’t seem to bring himself to feel any kind of negative emotion when he sees the look of pure joy on Even’s face after he scores the game winning goal. Isak hangs back and watches as Even’s teammates pile onto him in celebration, smiling at the loud laughter he can hear from Even getting muffled by all the bodies on top of him. When Even finally escapes, he makes his way over to Isak, giving him a pat on the back when he reaches his side to comfort him for his loss and leaving his arm stretched across Isak’s back afterwards, gently giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Isak dramatically huffs and puts on a pathetic face full of mock-sorrow, securing his own arm around Even’s waist as he waits for the “punishment” Even wants him to fulfill. “Lay it on me. What do I have to do?”

Even smiles as he pretends to contemplate what horrible torture he can enact on Isak, drawing it out for as long as he can before giving Isak a suggestive look and smirking, “I was hoping you’d lay it on me, actually.”

“What?”

“A kiss, Isak. Loser has to give the winner a kiss.”

Isak laughs as he rolls his eyes at all that buildup for a simple kiss. He makes a show of grimacing and pretending like this is a fate worse than death. “Ugh, do I have to? Can’t I just be forced to wash the dishes for the next month or go streaking through the streets?”

Now Even laughs, giving Isak more pats on the back and his shoulder another squeeze as he confirms, “Nope. You have to kiss me square on the lips.”

Isak throws his head back in pretend agony. “ _Please,_ Even, I beg of you, anything but that,” Isak implores, putting the hand not occupied by Even’s waist over his heart as if this request is truly killing him. “I’ll do the laundry for the next _two_ months _and_ I won’t make you put it in the dryer, just don’t make me kiss you,” he says, scrunching his face up in mock-disgust.

Even laughs even harder, raising his eyebrows at Isak and dropping his jaw. “Wow Isak, you’re so desperate not to kiss me that you’d be willing to actually do a full cycle of laundry for the next two months? Am I really that unappealing?”

Just as Isak opens his mouth to give a witty reply, they hear “Get a room you two, God,” from behind them, followed by a chorus of agreements by the rest of the boys.

Isak and Even smile at each other, used to the ribbing by their friends by now. Isak turns his attention to the boys as he says, “Fine, we will.”

They walk over to the sideline to get their stuff, refusing to let go of each other even though it makes it more difficult to gather everything together. Once they do, they share one last intimate look complete with soft smiles, pat each other’s backs one last time, leave their arms secured around each other, and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHADDUP BONCHES IM BACK HERE'S A CHAPTER
> 
> I also have a tumblr for writing related stuff if any of yall wanna check it out (i keep forgetting to link it, my bad)
> 
> it's right [here](https://diminuendodaydream.tumblr.com/)


	4. The Deadlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i regret to inform you all that this is...........................................................................angst (kinda) (i can't actually write sad shit to save my life so rest assured this will get resolved IMMEDIATELY) (but it still hurt to write it)

_“The Deadlock is a body-crushing hug that almost borders on a fear of letting go. In this hug, both people intertwine themselves as tightly as they possibly can, squeezing out every last drop of air separating them.”_

Even’s leaving. And it’s tearing Isak’s heart to shreds.

Which, okay, to be fair Even is only leaving for four months and it’s for an amazing study abroad opportunity where he’ll have a chance to finally flex his directing skills and get a lot of landscape content or whatever the fuck film makers are supposed to get when they visit foreign countries, but.

But.

That doesn’t stop Isak from feeling a soul-crushing sense of loss as he walks Even to the security line where they’ll be separated for the next few months. He tries his best to stay strong and play the part of supportive boyfriend (which, for the record, he totally _is,_ he’s almost ridiculously proud of his incredible boyfriend for getting this opportunity), but Isak knows Even can see how his smiles haven’t quite been reaching his eyes and he’s been blinking a lot more than what’s considered natural to try to keep the tears threatening to fall free at bay. He knows that the second he lets one of them fall, the rest will immediately follow and Isak is so deep in a pit of despair over Even leaving that right now, he’s not sure he’ll be able to get the tears to stop once they start.

He’s been trying so damn hard to be strong for Even, to show him nothing but love and support in his decision to go on this trip, but it’s been two months since Even excitedly shared that he’d been accepted into the program and Isak’s absolutely _exhausted_ from keeping up the act as if Even leaving doesn’t bother him, like the thought of being without Even by his side for _four whole months_ doesn’t make his stomach turn to ice. He’s done a fantastic job of it, he personally believes he deserves an Oscar for his performance with how convincing his smiles have been every time Even talks about all the amazing places he’s going to get to travel to (without Isak) and all the incredible industry people he’s going to get to meet (without Isak) and all the wild international food he’s going to get to try _(without Isak, he’ll be having all these exciting experiences without Isak there to watch the joy on his face when he gets to have them and it’s a thought that never fails to punch all the air right out of Isak’s chest)._

Don’t get him wrong, Isak isn’t jealous of Even. He’s not the kind of person to see their partner’s success and become envious of it, he just wishes he would be able to be there for Even’s first experiences with all these things. He always wants to be there for him, to catch him when he falls of course but also to watch the joy that takes over his whole body when he gets excited about something new. The thought that Isak won’t be there to see that joy for four (!) mcfreaking months is almost enough to make him crumble to pieces right then and there.

The breaking point finally comes when they reach the end of the security line where Isak won’t be able to follow Even on his international adventure. They take a moment to just look at each other, Even’s eyes full of excitement and nerves and some slight sadness, which is to be expected. Isak tries his best to give a convincing smile, one that says “I’m so happy and excited for you and we’ll be together again before you know it, no big deal,” but something happens as Isak tries to force his face into this mask of nonchalance, his smile turns into a grimace as his eyes flood with the tears he’s tried so desperately to hold back and suddenly Isak and Even are enveloping each other in a positively bone-crushing hug. It forces all the air out of Isak’s lungs which is a small blessing because it means he doesn’t have the ability to let out the heart-wrenching sobs he’s been trying to force down all day.

Even’s arms wrap around Isak’s middle, securing him in an almost painful grip as he shoves his face into Isak’s neck. Isak gives just as good as he gets, grabbing the back of Even’s hoodie so tightly it turns his knuckles white. They’re holding onto each other so strongly Isak sincerely thinks it would take a nuclear event to tear them apart. He’s horrified to hear a small, sad sound escape his lips as he tries to pull air back into his lungs and feels Even tighten his arms around him. Isak squeezes his eyes shut as hard as he can to prevent the tears from falling but that becomes futile when he feels wetness on his neck where Even’s head is buried, realizing that Even must be crying.

The realization hits Isak like a truck and makes his heart clench painfully. Isak just tightens his grip in kind and breathes in deeply, trying to commit Even’s scent to memory. Sure, he’s got enough of Even’s clothes back at their place to tide him over the long months in Even’s absence but they could never compare to the real thing, could never measure up to having Even _here_ with him. Isak’s hold on Even is desperate, like maybe if he clings hard enough Even will never leave him ever again and Isak won’t ever have to experience life without him. He’s already done it once in second year and it was the worst time of his life. He really doesn’t want to do it again.

(The logical part of his brain recognizes that this is an extreme exaggeration and Even being physically gone for four months won’t be anything like the time he spent before he met Even, but he can’t help but let his emotions completely override this logic and make him afraid of being alone again).

They’re both an absolute mess as they finally loosen their grips and pull back from one another, just far enough so they can see each other again while still keeping their arms wrapped in a dead-lock around each other. Isak takes in Even’s red eyes and pouty lips and can feel his own starting to quiver of their own volition. Even brings his hands up to wipe away the traitorous tears that continue to escape down Isak’s cheeks and Isak closes his eyes, helpless against the wave of sorrow that crashes over him. Isak places his hands over Even’s on his cheeks and leans in to capture Even’s lips in a gentle kiss, trying to infuse as much passion and longing and love into it as possible. Even melts into it, slowly rubbing his thumbs along Isak’s cheek bones as his soft lips caress Isak’s for what seems like both a split second and an infinite amount of time before releasing each other.

The only thing they do after that is exchange whispered _I love you_ ’s and more soulful looks as Even makes his way to the beginning of the security check point. He glances back at Isak one final time and gives him a small smile before turning to put his bags on the conveyor belt, walk through the metal detector, and leave Isak all alone for the foreseeable future.

(He knows he’s not really alone but his boyfriend just left for four months).

(Let him be dramatic).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE MINOR ANGST I PROMISE IT WILL BE RESOLVED NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS ALREADY WRITTEN
> 
> also i really wish i could have a posting schedule for y'all like someone who actually has their life together but i have neither so we're all stuck with my chaotic and random updates D: im currently working on writing the last two chapters and hopefully as soon as those are done i can figure out when the rest of these chapters will get published!
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading and you can always come chat with my on my writing tumblr (which is very poorly maintained) [here!](https://diminuendodaydream.tumblr.com/)


	5. The Flying Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I can't believe I left y'all with that "heartbreak" for 3 days. Have some good ol' fashioned fluff <3

_“The Flying Hug is a hug that is all about passion and lust. One partner straddles the other, either while sitting down or “flying” in mid-air.”_

Isak is pretty sure he has to be on some kind of watchlist by now with how fidgety he’s been for the past twenty minutes. Airport security has been eyeing him because of how his body refuses to let him stand still and because of how often he’s been checking his phone. He can’t help it, though; Even’s flight apparently landed half an hour ago which should be more than enough time to get off the plane and get your luggage, right? What’s the hold up? He hasn’t been able to see his boyfriend’s smile in person in four _and a half_ months thanks to some special, two week program Even was invited to participate in by one of his professors at the end of his term which is wonderful and all but _he hasn’t been able to see his boyfriend’s smile in person in four and a half months_ so if the universe could please stop dicking around and just let him see his boyfriend already, that’d be great, thanks.

He looks down at his phone for the 900th time since he got to the airport, willing time to move faster so he can be reunited with Even already and to see if he received any more messages from him past the “Just landed. Can’t wait to see you <3” text he sent earlier. There’s nothing, though, and Isak huffs in frustration before he looks back up to do yet another sweep of the airport, desperate to see a glimpse of his boyfriend. His heart speeds up whenever he catches sight of too-long legs or soft blonde hair tucked under a beanie but none of those people turn out to be Even. Isak’s just about to look down at his phone for the 901st time, hoping for some kind of change or update, when he sees him.

Even’s tiredly tugging his suitcase behind him, hair haphazardly tucked under a beanie just as Isak expected, and beautiful blue eyes roving the airport to presumably find Isak. When their eyes meet, it’s like all the air gets punched out of Isak’s lungs. Fuck, he knew his boyfriend was beautiful, he’s been treated to seeing him every night before bed thanks to FaceTime and Skype, but he forgot just how much _better_ Even looks in person. A small phone screen could never capture the light in Even’s eyes as he takes in Isak, could never accurately depict the art that is Even smiling so wide it makes his eyes scrunch up and yeah, fuck, Isak needs to be in his arms, _now._

Isak barely registers his own body’s movements but suddenly he’s running towards Even, no doubt freaking out the poor airport security even more, and launching himself into Even’s open arms, wrapping his legs around Even’s waist and taking in a breath that finally feels whole, like he’s been under water for months but has finally breached the surface.

Isak hears Even’s melodic laugh reverberate in his ears as he grips Isak’s waist tight, hands worming their way under Isak’s shirt to get some skin-on-skin contact. Isak just closes his eyes and lets Even’s scent and sound and _presence_ envelop him, a luxury he acutely felt the loss of while Even was away. Even seems to be doing the same, nuzzling his nose into Isak’s neck and just breathing him in, letting each other center themselves again after months of feeling ever so slightly off-balance.

The hug acts as a balm to Isak’s heart, erasing months of heartache and loneliness with Even’s  strong arms encircling him again. He feels safe, like nothing can hurt him when he’s here. It’s like every ounce of sadness he felt has been completely eradicated and replaced with nothing but overwhelming love and joy and a little bit of horniness because, in case he hasn’t made this point abundantly clear by now, Isak’s been without his gorgeous boyfriend’s unfairly hot bod for _over! four! months!_ So he gets a little excited that he won’t have to settle for skype sex anymore, sue him.

They stand there for what feels like hours, just settling back into one another, reacquainting themselves with their loves. Isak moves his hands from their death-grip around Even’s shoulders to gently running his fingers through the hairs peaking out of the back of Even’s beanie, reveling in their softness. Even readjusts his grip on Isak’s waist and hikes him up a bit higher, finally pulling back so they can look each other in the eye. Isak can’t help the radiant smile that immediately blooms on his face as he finally gets to stare into Even’s eyes up close and in person. Even gives Isak a look of pure adoration that Isak didn’t even realize how badly he missed until just now, his heart thumping almost painfully in his chest with all the love he has for Even threatening to spill out.

Even’s grip tightens around Isak’s waist, reminding him of Isak’s position, as he asks, “So, did you miss me?”

Isak huffs out a laugh and pretends to contemplate his answer for a bit, putting on an obviously fake air of nonchalance. “Eh. It was kinda nice not having you hog all the blankets or having to listen to you snore all night.”

Even’s jaw drops as he gives Isak an affronted look. “Excuse you! I do not snore! And no one’s a bigger blanket hog than you.”

“Even Bech Næsheim that’s a damn lie and you know it.”

Even just throws his head back and laughs, a full body one that makes Isak nervous about falling with how strong it is. When Even finally returns his gaze to Isak it’s so full of love that Isak can’t _not_ kiss the living daylights out of him. He uses his hand on the back of Even’s neck to pull him forward into a searing kiss, placing his other hand on Even’s cheek as he kisses him with the passion of all the kisses they missed out on while he was away. Even doesn’t hesitate to kiss back, his lips caressing Isak’s before they break out into yet another brilliant smile.

Isak smiles back into the kiss before leaning away, taking a minute to take in the sight of Even’s joy, before quietly admitting, “I guess I might have missed you a little bit.”

Even’s smile gets impossibly wider as he replies, “I might have missed you a little bit, too.”

They stand there smiling stupidly at each other before Even admits, “My arms are kinda cramping up here,” prompting Isak to roll his eyes before releasing his legs from around Even’s waist and standing on his own again. Even gives an exaggerated sigh of relief as if Isak was the heaviest boy in the world, making Isak playfully bump his shoulder against Even’s as he reaches behind Even to retrieve the luggage that got abandoned the second he saw Isak running at him.

Isak takes the suitcase in one hand and Even’s hand in the other, reveling in the feel of how perfectly their fingers slot together. He smiles as he looks up at Even, squeezing their intertwined hands, and says, “Let’s go home.”

So they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to skater110599 for guessing it right!! I hope you liked it!
> 
> also i'm not sure what my deal is with writing snarky banter between these two and having them "pretending to contemplate" their snarky answers even during emotional stuff but it just be like that sometimes
> 
> as always you can find me [here!](https://diminuendodaydream.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (also I really don't recommend acting all fidgety and then breaking out into a sprint towards someone in an airport because you WILL get airport security sending you suspicious looks and they WILL tell you that you cannot be doing that here)


	6. The Eye-to-Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I WROTE 900 WORDS ABOUT FUCKIGN S A U C E

_“The Eye-to-Eye is a hug that is all about the connection of the soul. Whatever form this hug may take, maintaining eye contact is of the utmost importance.”_

Isak can’t breathe.

One minute he’s drowning in the impossible number of assignments he needs to complete and worrying about the bills he and Even have to pay and a million and one other problems that need to be taken care of, like, yesterday, and the next he’s hyperventilating, his lungs taking in less and less air until it feels like there’s a vice grip wrapping its way around his chest and _squeezing_ until there’s no more air left and no air can get back in.

He knows what’s happening; he’s unfortunately no stranger to panic attacks given how tumultuous his life has been the past few years. Ever since he got together with Even, and since his mom got help, however, his panic attacks pretty much disappeared. Well, until now apparently.

Isak’s not so far gone into the attack that he isn’t aware of the world around him, he can still see the mountain of unfinished homework surrounding him on the bed and he can still hear Even cooking in the kitchen, whistling along to some song on the radio, but the more Isak thinks about how insurmountable all the things he needs to get done are, the harder it is to stay grounded in reality. His vision starts to swim and gets darker at the edges and his ears start to sound like he’s going underwater, all outside noise becoming muffled and distant like the rest of the world is slipping away from him, like _Even_ is slipping away from him and Isak can’t reach him and now Isak’s thinking about how Even is probably going to leave him when he realizes Isak can’t even do basic tasks without falling apart and Isak _can’t lose him, he can’t,_ because Even is _the best thing in his life_ and he just, he—

He’s suddenly right there kneeling in front of Isak on the bed, cradling his face between his hands, and it’s like a life line that Isak doesn’t hesitate to grab onto. He wraps his own hands around Even’s wrists to keep his hands on his face in a loose embrace and stares into Even’s calming blue eyes, the only things that are tethering him back to reality and keeping him from completely losing it. Isak keeps his eyes locked with Even’s almost desperately, terrified that if he looks away he’ll be lost to the sea he was drowning in before. Even, for his part, refuses to look away as well and just sits there, continually babbling something to Isak that Isak can’t hear yet because of all the blood rushing through his ears but helping Isak calm down nonetheless.

He’s still in panic mode, the immediate sense of danger not having left his body yet, but after a while of this, just sitting and staring into each other’s eyes, returning Isak back to reality, Isak feels like it’s a little easier to breathe now, like he’s slowly surfacing from the depths and can see and hear the world around him again, can see that Even is still trying to say something to him. It takes a lot of effort, but he eventually manages to focus on actually hearing what Even is saying.

“Just look at me baby, you’re okay. Just keep your eyes on me and breathe, okay? Let’s breathe together.” Even keeps repeating these same phrases over and over again until Isak finally starts doing what he’s told and tries to match his breathing to Even’s, all while keeping his eyes on Even’s to ground him. There’s a couple false starts, Isak’s lungs not too keen on functioning at full capacity just yet making Isak’s breath stutter painfully, but eventually he’s able to take in one full deep breath without his lungs trying to quit, and then another, and another until he’s breathing almost normally again. Isak has such a laser focus on Even that he can see Even give the smallest smile in relief.

Even begins gently stroking Isak’s cheeks, still not daring to look away from Isak for even one second. He gently murmurs, “There you go, baby. You’re okay, I’ve got you,” and doesn’t stop repeating these words until he feels the tension in Isak’s shoulders begin to slowly bleed out.

Isak leans forward to rest his forehead against Even’s, still maintaining eye contact because he doesn’t quite feel okay enough to lose the safety and warmth that washes over him whenever he looks into Even’s eyes. With each passing moment he can feel his muscles begin to unclench and his mind begin to calm. It’s times like these that Isak is reminded of how unbelievably lucky he is to have Even in his life. To have someone who’s seen him at his worst and helped make him his best. To have someone who understands him on a level he’s never experienced before. To have someone who loves him just as unconditionally as he loves them in return. Just the thought of how good they are for each other helps Isak finally return fully to his body and gain control of his faculties again, rubbing his thumbs gently over the soft inside of Even’s wrists where he has yet to let go of (and doesn’t have any immediate plans to do so).

He’s still a bit keyed up but calms down enough to break eye contact with Even and take stock of his environment. He notices the rumpled state of the blue duvet, filled with so many memories of his past with Even, notices their clothes strewn all over the floor, the burning smell wafting through the room, the memes taped to their—wait a minute.

“Is something burning?”

Even’s eyebrows draw together in confusion as he turns his head to figure out what Isak’s talking about. There’s a moment of silence before realization (and slight horror) dawns on Even’s face as he remembers what he was doing before he came in and realized Isak was having a panic attack. He bolts out of bed, muttering “Shit! The sauce—” and quickly runs back to the kitchen to turn off the burner and try to salvage whatever he can. Isak lets a small smile bloom on his face as he shakes his head fondly at Even when he reenters the room. Even sheepishly says that the sauce is “a bit on the burnt side” but still palatable as he rejoins Isak on the bed, shifting around so that they’re both lying down on their sides, facing each other. Isak feels grounded again under Even’s gaze and he doesn’t think that feeling of security will be going away anytime soon.

He gives Even a tired but teasing smile. “I can’t believe you’d feed me burnt sauce, after all I’ve been through,” Isak says jokingly.

Even hesitates in responding. He knows Isak is using humor in an attempt to make them forget about the panic attack and try to return things back to normal. It’s a defense mechanism left over from his earlier days before they had gotten together and in Isak’s weakest moments he tends to revert back to it. But as much as Even would love to talk it out with Isak, to make sure he’s really okay and help him make sense of his no doubt jumbled up thoughts, he decides they can save the serious talk for tomorrow after Isak’s gotten a chance to rest. So he plays along, reaches a hand out to jostle Isak’s shoulder a bit as he teasingly responds, “It’s still better than anything you could whip up. At least it’s edible.”

Isak huffs out a tired laugh, putting on an air of arrogance. “Fuck you, I’m a great cook. The master of cooking.”

Even just smiles fondly at Isak in response, giving him an “Of course you are baby,” and rubbing his shoulder placatingly.

Isak smiles at the pet name and scoots closer to settle into Even’s warmth a bit more.  They lie there for a few more minutes, content with just existing in each other’s presence, before Isak sighs and starts getting back up again. He turns around and gives Even a cheeky smile as he says, “Come on. Don’t want your sub-par burnt sauce getting cold.”

Now it’s Even’s turn to act affronted as he says, “Unbelievable. I slave away at the oven all day, trying to provide sustenance to my love, and this is the thanks I get?” Even can’t help but smile as he gets up to follow Isak into the kitchen. Even when he’s roasting Even’s cooking, Isak still manages to be the brightest spot in Even’s life.

Isak laughs again at Even’s dramatics and responds, “I’m sorry, you’re right, thank you so much for your incredible cooking. I’m very excited to try your amazing special sauce.”

“You’re damn right my special sauce is amazing,” Even replies suggestively, disastrous winking included.

Isak groans but can’t help the smile on his face as he shakes his head in exasperation. “I take it back. That’s gross. You’re gross and so is this sauce, I can feel it.”

“Isak Valtersen quit ragging on my sauce, you’re gonna give me a complex. It’s not going to be gross, it’s going to be spectacular because I made it with love.”

“Is that the secret ingredient?”

Even scoffs as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You bet it is. Anything made with love automatically tastes better, it’s just a fact. And I’ve got an unlimited supply of it stored up in my heart, all for you.” Even’s face goes all soft and lovestruck as he says that last part, walking right into Isak’s space and gently backing him up against the counter so he can plant a kiss on Isak’s smiling lips, prompting him to let out yet another fond groan at Even’s words.

“That was the absolute cheesiest thing you’ve ever said. I hope this sauce is better than your pick up lines.”

“Oh it is. I can feel it.”

(The sauce turns out to be kinda gross as they both expected).

After dinner Isak and Even crawl right into bed, exhausted from the panic attack earlier and tired from their dinner. They’re lying on their sides again, Even staring deep into Isak’s eyes to make sure Isak is really okay and telling him without words how loved he is. Isak seems to get the message as he gives Even a tender smile to match the tender kiss he places on Even’s lips before turning over and finally letting his eyes flutter shut as Even’s arms wrap around his middle from behind, encasing Isak in sheer coziness.

The dinner may have been less appealing than Even’s usual meals but as they’re falling asleep, Isak can’t help but think  _maybe_ that dinner didn’t taste _quite_ as gross as it should have because of that whole love thing or whatever. Maybe Even had a point about it making everything taste better. Not that you’ll ever get Isak to admit that.

(Never mind the fact that he sleepily tells Even that exact thing the next morning when they wake up).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THE SAUCE TALK Y'ALL WE JUST DON'T KNOW
> 
> ANYWAY apparently I'm That Bitch who can't stop using cliches like "underwater" similes and making the two boys share in some snarky banter even in the immediate aftermath of very emotional situations idk what the dealio with that is. also im not sure how i feel about the ending to this, i sent it off to the nute* busting gays gc for feedback and they said it was good so we're just rolling with it but im sorry if some of y'all think it doesn't fit!
> 
> the next chapter is already written and ready to be uploaded which leaves me with the final chapter to write and honestly even though this isnt even really a story im starting to understand authors' difficulties in writing the final chapters of their works because damn do i wanna stay in this universe forever. also there's a lot of pressure to make sure the last chapter is actually a good one sooooo we'll see how that works out.
> 
> come hmu [here B)](https://diminuendodaydream.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **EDIT: In an uncharacteristic burst of motivation, the final chapter is now written and just needs to be revised meaning the next chapter will be posted tomorrow (Thursday) and the final chapter will be posted Friday!!


	7. The Pickpocket

_“The Pickpocket is a hug that is all about comfort and ease. In this hug, one or both people have their hands in the pockets of the other.”_

It’s the end of the school day and Isak is straight (haha) chillin on the benches out front as he waits for Even to come pick him up on his way back from KB so they can walk back home together, and isn’t that just a novelty for Isak? Having a place he calls “home” and not feeling his stomach plummet to the floor at the thought of having to return to it? Building a safe haven for himself with the one person he loves most in the world when a year ago he was in the middle of the worst time of his life, feeling desperately alone and unable to ever see himself escaping from it?

Isak ducks his head down and smiles softly to himself as he thinks about all this, reminiscing about how excited and overwhelmed with joy he felt on move-in day, surrounded by people he loves and embarking on a new chapter in his life.

His reminiscing is interrupted by a familiar “Halla!” that always seems to light a fire in his heart and put a smile on his face like some kind of sappy pavlovian response. He looks up and is instantly greeted with Even’s incredible smile as Isak stands to give his boyfriend a hug. When he tries to pull away, he finds himself drawn right back into Even’s embrace as Even’s hands slide from around his waist down to his ass before finally settling in the back pocket’s of Isak’s jeans. It’s truly a testament to how much Isak has grown to accept himself when his first thought isn’t to panic and try to get as far away from the situation as possible but rather to laugh at Even’s antics and tighten his hold around Even’s neck so he can plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

This is the position that the rest of the boys find them in when they make their way out of the school building, already gearing up to jokingly poke fun at how “gross” the pair is. Mahdi is the first to pipe up with a fake groan and a “Get a room, you two,” with Jonas and Magnus readily agreeing with smiles on their faces.

Isak turns his head so they can fully appreciate the eye roll they send them. “Don’t tell us what to do?” Despite the nature of the words, he can’t help but give a small smile at how comfortable everyone in the situation seems to be, and just like before he’s suddenly hit with the realization of how much has changed since last year when he never thought he’d be able to be out and still maintain a level of friendship that’s strong enough to allow for this kind of gentle ribbing about him and his _boyfriend_ of all things. Isak truly can’t believe how lucky he is, sometimes.

“Be nice,” Even tells him before quickly kissing his forehead, turning Isak’s small smile into a sickeningly sweet one which only further prompts more groaning from the other boys.

“Unbelievable.”

“Yeah. You two really can’t keep your hands off each other for even one second.”

Isak scoffs at that and says, “We most definitely can, fuck you,” before moving his hands from Even’s neck down to the back pockets of his jeans and smiling up at him. “We just don’t want to, so we don’t.”

Even beams at Isak’s new position and tries his best to defy all laws of physics when he tries to pull Isak even closer towards his body despite the both of them being positively plastered to each other’s fronts. Isak’s smile widens as he huffs out a small laugh before turning his head to the side and resting it on Even’s shoulder so he can still see the guys. Or, more accurately, still see the guys giving him several different looks ranging from one that clearly says “seriously, dude?” (Mahdi), raised eyebrows in disbelief (Jonas), and a look that’s supposed to be similar to admiration but comes off as a bit _too_ invested, as usual (Magnus).

Jonas shakes his head slowly as he takes in the full picture. “Dude. You’re cuddling. In _public._ And you’re not even pretending to be grumpy about it. Who are you and what have you done with our Isak?”

Look, it’s not like Isak can help how his heart warms at hearing the phrase “our Isak” since it reminds him that, yes, he really can stand here with his face practically shoved into the neck of another dude and still feel like he belongs to the group. It reminds him that he no longer has to feel like an outsider because his friends fully accept him for who he is and have stuck with him long enough to know all of Isak’s grumpy quirks. He’d love to try to tell himself that the pressure in his chest is just heartburn or something but he’s fought way too hard to unlearn the act of lying to himself about what he’s feeling over the past couple of months to do so. But even though Isak’s made great strides in no longer bottling up all his emotions, it’s not like he’s going to let them all spill out randomly in the school yard, so he does what he does best and covers up his feelings with snarkiness. “Fuck off. And to think I was going to invite you all over to eat pizza and play FIFA. You can forget about it now.”

Magnus immediately starts whining. “Aw, what the fuck? Shut up, Jonas. Let the boy cuddle in peace, it makes him less of a dick when he does.”

Isak snorts. “Wow, Magnus. If that was your way of trying to give someone a compliment then it’s really no wonder you repel people like magnets.”

Magnus lets out an indignant squawk at this. “Why are you being mean to me? You’re practically inside Even right now, you should be all lovestruck and nice and shit.”

Isak’s eyes widen comically at Magnus’s comment about being inside Even, his mind immediately getting transported to just last night, actually, and turns his face to hide it in Even’s neck, not wanting to show off his incriminating blush to the rest of the guys.

Even, the bastard, of course decides to finally pipe up then and ruin Isak’s carefully crafted plan of just ignoring the comment altogether when he says “I don’t know Magnus. Isak’s always lovestruck and nice when he’s inside me.”

At this, Isak immediately pulls his face back, letting out a scandalized “Even!” before trying to remove himself from Even’s front. Even won’t have it, laughing as he reels Isak back in, moving Isak’s hands so they go back into Even’s back pockets before moving his own back to their pocket-loving positions. Isak grumbles a soft, “You’re ridiculous,” before laying his head back down on Even’s shoulder as he starts to formulate a plan to get back to their house as soon as possible to test Even’s observation. For purely scientific purposes, of course.

At this point, Mahdi decides to chime in. “Oh my god, I was joking earlier when I said to get a room but you two should seriously consider it because I did _not_ sign up to hear about your sexcapades.”

Jonas, Magnus, and Even, _the traitor,_ erupt into laughter at Mahdi’s deadpan use of the word “sexcapades” which seals the deal on Isak’s plans to vacate the area as quickly as possible before he literally bursts into flames from embarrassment. He removes his hands from Even’s back pockets and begins backing away from the group, giving them a quick, “Okay! We’re leaving,” before turning around and walking towards the street. He hears Even give the rest of the boys a quick goodbye before he catches up with Isak, giving him a peck on the cheek and slipping one of his hands back into Isak’s back pocket.

Isak walks a couple steps before begrudgingly slips his own hand into Even’s back pocket as well, letting out his signature combo of a sigh and an eyeroll before following it up with a smirk in Even’s direction. Their hands remain in each other’s pockets the whole walk home, a symbol of the comfort they can always find in one another.

And they just kinda like each other’s butts idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ready for the final chapter tomorrow bc im not
> 
> i'll refrain from writing a bunch of sappy shit about this story for now but trust me i will NOT hold back when that final chapter goes up. anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter! it's nothing but fluff and love from here on out! so far the last chapter is the longest out of all of them and im very excited to share it with you all!
> 
> you can always come talk to me about whatever you like on [my tumblr](https://diminuendodaydream.tumblr.com/) too <3


	8. The Slow Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Know I Had To Do It To Em  
> I wrote this chapter while listening to the two songs mentioned in this chapter which I've never done before so if it feels like the style changed a bit that's probably why! Let me know if it's better/worse/whatever in the comments if you want, I'll gladly take the feedback :) Also me? Ripping off my own real life first kiss for an Evak scene?? It's more likely than you think

_“The Slow Dance is all about romance, romance, and more romance. One partner wraps their arms around the partner’s waist, while the other wraps their around the neck, harkening back to a high school dance kind of love.”_

They’re at another party.

It’s just like any other party they’ve been to with droves of drunken teenagers dancing and hooking up and having a great time. Gabrielle is blasting from the speakers, much to Even’s extreme delight. He won’t stop flashing Isak these huge smiles that make his eyes scrunch up and trying to get him to dance with him in the middle of the floor and Isak would _like to,_ he really would, but he has this little thing called dignity that strictly prohibits him from engaging in any kind of bodily movements that could be construed as dancing (at least not in public, according to the spontaneous dance parties Even always somehow convinces Isak to join him in at their home when he’s cooking dinner).

Isak keeps sending Even eyebrow raises and shakes of his head in return, making it clear he won’t be falling victim to Even’s charms, not until he’s had at _least_ another two beers in him first. Even sends back a pout from across the room and turns to Eva so he can have _someone_ to dance with. Eva sends Isak a smug look and mouths what Isak can only assume is something along the lines of, “Told you I’d steal him!” but Isak can’t be sure from the low-lighting of the room. He laughs and smiles at her before giving her a salute and turning around to head to the kitchen to grab another beer.

Mahdi happens to be in there, also getting another beer apparently. They nod to each other when they make eye contact, Mahdi handing him a can and the two of them settling their backs against the counters. They knock their drinks together before taking a sip and looking through the doorway towards the middle of the living room where Eskild is _not_ holding back on the dance moves he’s busting out right now. They both laugh, used to Eskild’s energetic personality by now but nonetheless charmed by it.

Mahdi turns to Isak then, seeming to debate with himself about something before giving a small nod to himself and saying, “I’m really glad you had him, man,” gesturing to where Eskild is now attempting to do a split and doing a rather impressive job of it. At Isak’s confused look, Mahdi adds, “You know. Back when you weren’t out. You didn’t seem to have a lot of people you could go to about your problems, but you had him. And I’m sorry that me and the guys made you feel like you couldn’t come to us about any of them at the time.”

Isak is taken aback momentarily by the honesty in Mahdi’s voice. He appreciates the apology, but things are so good with, well, pretty much _everything_ in his life right now that Mahdi’s words feel like they’re referring to something that happened a lifetime ago. He doesn’t know what to say, still having some minor troubles expressing his genuine feelings to his friends as most teenage boys do, so instead he smirks. “Is this because you just saw ‘Love, Simon’ and it made you cry?”

“Fuck you man, that movie was a masterpiece. You can’t tell me it didn’t make you cry too.”

Isak laughs and nods, agreeing. “Okay, fair.” He decides to get genuine for just a moment. “And uh, thanks. I’m glad I had him too.”

They both nod and look around the room again, letting the ambient noise of the party fill in the gap in their conversation. Mahdi smirks to himself before looking at Isak again. “I’m glad you have Even too. He’s good for you.” Isak is just about to give a dopey smile at the mention of Even and agree before that bubble of love gets popped with Mahdi’s next statement as he continues, “I don’t know how you did it but you managed to trick arguably the most perfect dude anyone’s ever met into dating, well, _you,_ ” ending his insult with a fake grimace.

Isak’s eyeroll in response is so powerful it could be considered an alternative source of clean energy. “Fuck off. And he’s not _perfect,_ he’s spent the whole night trying to get me to dance when he _knows_ I don’t dance.”

Mahdi snorts. “Okay, Chad Danforth.”

Isak just gives him the finger in response, too tired to roast Mahdi for busting out a _High School Musical reference, what the fuck._

Mahdi ignores the finger and continues, “Isak you found the one dude in existence willing to put up with a potential lifetime of having to see your ugly mug. I’d go out there and hold onto your mans as tight as you can if I were you.”

At that moment Even appears in the doorway of the kitchen, looking around excitedly for Isak. When he spots him in the corner with Mahdi his expression gets impossibly more excited before he practically yells, “Isak! It’s our song!”

Isak takes a moment to tune back into the music blasting from the living room, realizing that Gabrielle’s “Nattergal” has started up. His heart skips a beat as soon as he recognizes it, instantly thinking about the fucking _movie_ that Even made for him for his birthday. Isak’s always at least minutely aware that Even is too good for him despite what Even may think but _fuck_ is he suddenly and almost painfully reminded of it sometimes, like right now as he thinks about the loving gaze Even is giving him in this kitchen and how he somehow, impossibly managed to translate that same loving gaze through the lens of a camera in that video. Is this what everyone meant when they said “love hurts?” Because Isak’s heart is thumping painfully from how much he loves Even and it’s been doing that for a while now. Maybe he should get it checked out or something.

Shaking himself out of his spiral of thoughts, he sees Mahdi give a nod of his head in Even’s direction, silently telling Isak he better go to his “mans”. Isak smiles at him before putting his beer down on the counter behind him and walking up to Even, grabbing his hand before leading them out into the middle of the makeshift dancefloor, with Even letting out an excited and adorably shocked “Yes!” as they fight their way through the crowd.

Isak turns around to face Even again, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him in close. Even eagerly wraps his arm around Isak’s waist and begins swaying them slowly from side to side despite the upbeat tempo of the song.

“This isn’t even a slow song!” Isak almost has to shout to be heard over the speakers and the yelling from everyone around them. Even just gives him a smile and a shake of his head as if to say, “Who cares? It’s our song and we’re going to dance to it however we want.” Isak can’t help but give Even a big smile in return, not-so-secretly loving how they continue to dance together slowly even as the chorus kicks in and everyone around them jumps and yells along, loving how Even just quietly mouths along with them while looking Isak right in the eye like he’s completely unaware of anyone else in the room, loving how the two of them always seem to create their own little world where everyone and everything else ceases to exists when they’re looking into each other’s eyes. Loving how Even’s eyes light up even more whenever Isak echoes back the “Oh!”’ parts of the song, surprised and happy at Isak’s willingness to indulge him.

Even’s director mind can’t help but see the situation play out like a scene from a movie. The final pre-chorus overlayed on a slow-mo shot of the blue-lit room and the sea of bodies, completely obscuring he and Isak before there’s a break in the crowd allowing for the camera to continue its slow trajectory towards them, adding to the build up of anticipation before the chorus finally kicks in. The beat drops and the lights go out, immediately replaced by a multicolor strobe light blinking in time to the song as the two of them remain intertwined, refusing to look away from one another, completely immersed in the other’s presence as everyone else around them crashes into each other, their high energy matching the mood of the song, acting as a perfect juxtaposition to the calm energy radiating from them both. The camera continues to slowly zoom in on their faces until everyone else seems to fade away and it’s just their heads in the frame, Even’s forehead resting on Isak’s as the smiles on their faces refuse to budge. Finally they kiss as the last chorus rings out, the rest of the party—the rest of the world, even, ceasing to exist in that moment.

It’s a damn good shot.

Isak pulls away from Even just enough to give him one last lovestruck smile (and one last peck, he can’t resist), before unlocking his arms from around Even’s neck and putting more space between them. Even catches Isak’s hands as they slide down his arms, gently swinging their linked fingers back and forth.

“There, you got your one dance. I’m off the hook for the rest of the night.” Isak smiles as Even exaggeratedly pouts at that before reeling Isak back in and placing another kiss on his lips.

“Fine. Thank you very much for the dance, baby.” Even smiles before giving Isak another kiss which Isak returns before eventually pulling away so he can go find Magnus and make sure he hasn’t passed out somewhere, already having gotten completely wasted before they even made it to the party (and because Isak can’t afford to let things get more heated between he and Even, knowing they’ll bail from the party early if they do. Again.)

~*~

After a long night of drinking and dancing, Isak and Even return home to their apartment, tired but not tired enough to fall asleep. Instead, Even puts on the radio and the two begin to clean up their place a bit so they won’t have to do it tomorrow as planned. They realized early on you can hack your laziness if you get tipsy enough and decide to clean up because your brain isn’t on red-alert telling you to avoid doing anything productive at all costs. Isak tried applying this hack to his essay writing once but it…didn’t turn out that great. Tipsy Isak (see: Drunk Isak) kept interrupting his own sentences about cell reproduction and mitochondria to go on a tangent about how his and Even’s babies would be the most perfect creatures in existence if _they_ could reproduce and how Even’s hips are a powerhouse all their own when they’re—yeah. You get it. Needless, to say, he didn’t turn that particular version of his draft in.

So they continue picking up the various clothing items strewn about the room, content with just listening to the music softly filtering through the room and existing in each other’s presence. Isak gets distracted by a T-shirt he picked up, trying to remember if it’s his or Even’s which becomes a thousand percent more difficult when their entire wardrobes have pretty much combined to make one big amalgamation of their clothing, when he feels Even gently wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Isak melts into it, placing one of his hands over Even’s on his stomach and leaning his head back slightly, closing his eyes as he does so.

“Dance with me.”

Isak keeps his eyes closed but smiles, tightening his grip on Even’s hand on his stomach and rubbing his thumb across it as he quietly replies, “If I remember correctly, you already got your dance for the night, Even.”

Even huffs out a soft laugh. “I know, but this one’s actually slow.” He gives Isak a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Dance with me. Please.”

Isak lifts his head back up and opens his eyes, picking up on Ed Sheeran’s “Thinking Out Loud” playing from the radio on their table. His eyes flit over to their balcony doors, slightly ajar to let the fresh night air filter in, and he gets an idea. Turning around in Even’s embrace, he gives him his millionth smile of the night before saying, “Okay” and taking his hand to lead them out onto their balcony.

Just like at the party, Isak turns around and locks his arms around Even’s neck when they reach their destination. Even does exactly as he did before, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist and pulling him in tight, giving Isak an almost overwhelmingly adoring look.

They begin slowly swaying back and forth as ginger boy sings about people falling in love in mysterious ways. Even brings a hand up to brush a curl behind Isak’s ear as he looks him in the eye and gently sings along to the line _Well me, I fall in love with you every single day,_ and _fuck,_ Isak’s heart starts beating a mile a minute as he sees the complete sincerity and devotion in Even’s eyes as he does. Isak feels his breath hitch and he can do nothing else but move closer to Even, tightening his grip around his neck as Even tightens his grip on Isak’s waist while the gentle crooning of _Take me into your loving arms_ makes its way through the open doors and out onto the balcony, enveloping them in warmth despite the cool crispness of the night.

Even simply continues to gently sing into Isak’s ear and sway them back and forth. Isak could fall asleep right here, in Even’s arms as he softly serenades him, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat, but the whole scene has his heart overflowing with emotions and love and he can feel it yearning to break free. When the instrumental break comes, he lifts his head back up to look Even in the eye and tell him the only thing that’s been running through his head nonstop since they first danced together at the party earlier. Or maybe since they first decided to move in together. Hell, probably since Isak first found out that Even had seen him on the first day of school, if he’s being honest with himself.

“I can’t believe I get to love you.”

Now it’s Even’s turn to feel his breath hitch and his heart beat in double time. His gaze turns from adoring to completely awestruck, like he can’t believe this is really happening to him, can’t believe that someone like Isak, _Isak,_ who’s undoubtedly the best person he’s ever been lucky enough to know, is in disbelief that _he_ gets to love _Even._ It makes him speechless for the first time in a very long time, so instead of responding he just follows the lyrics of the song and kisses Isak under the light of a thousand stars.

They eventually break apart and share private, gentle smiles, letting the last lines of _We found love right where we are_ ring out, understanding without words how fitting those lyrics are for them. They continue swaying back and forth, long after the song ends, reveling in each other’s company. There’s absolutely no place else either of them would rather be.

And maybe, just maybe, if they’re lucky enough, they’ll get to continue loving each other long after this period in their life ends, too.

(They wind up being lucky enough, to the surprise of no one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I would now like to take this opportunity to share with you all the 110% real, actual, genuine writing notes I gave to myself when I was planning out what to do for this chapter. I hope this gives you all some insight as to how my internal monologue sounds 24/7:  
> "-even getting isak to dance with him at a party to a fast song, isak complains that the song isn’t even slow but still dances with him. Later even putting on music and making isak dance with him around their apartment to an actual slow song (unchained melody? Cant help falling in love with you? **NICOLE YOU DUMB IDIOT THEY GOTTA DANCE TO THE TITLE OF THE FIC. YOU CLOWN. YOU ABSOLUTE FOOL.)** " sis (me) was really gonna just...not use the one fucking song that literally inspired the title of the fic. amazing.
> 
> As for the sappy shit: I never imagined myself being able to write more than 5k for anything because writing can be extremely difficult for me to do sometimes, not just with fic but with anything (it makes writing my 20 page research paper a real fun time!!), which is why I'm really shocked and proud of myself for cracking 11k with this fic (even though it's not reeeeeeaally a fic but shhh just roll with it). I also never imagined I'd get any feedback or readers for this fic since it's multichapter but it's not an actual story but somehow I did and you guys never stopped with the incredibly kind comments which I'll be forever grateful for! I love and appreciate every single person who took the time to leave a comment, all of you are why I kept going with this fic! Special shoutouts to skater110599 and Im_a_bird for commenting on almost every single chapter and leaving such insightful comments, y'all are amazing and made me even more excited to get the next chapters out!
> 
> And of COURSE I couldn't forget to give yet another huge thank you to the gc (you know the one) for letting me always talk about this and helping me with plot ideas. You're all rays of sunshine on my cloudy days or some other equally cliche metaphor. Real talk I love you guys and I Would Die For You. This last chapter is for you guys.
> 
> And with that I'm signing off on this fic! If you have any questions or headcanons or general inquiries about life you can always hit me up over on [my tumblr](https://diminuendodaydream.tumblr.com/) <333333333


End file.
